The present invention pertains to a device for teaching novices in the game of golf. This invention provides a golf ball supporting platform, adjustable in height for use with golf clubs of less than standard lengths, the height of the golf ball supporting platform being adjusted to correspond to the length of the club.
Some novice golfers cannot control standard length golf clubs well enough to strike a golf ball. It is extremely difficult for the novice to learn the proper form of a golf swing when such a complete absence of control over the golf club exists.
It has been found that novice golfers can, however, control very short golf clubs, and that the basic form of a good golf swing can be taught to a novice golfer utilizing a short golf club. The short golf club is simple to control, and the novice golfer has great success in striking the ball and developing the proper form to do so. It has also been found that the novice golfer can progress to the use of standard length clubs by stages and accordingly can master the technique for proper golf swing with a minimum of difficulty.